


Heaven

by hakaseheart



Series: Dirty Letters [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: Ignis murmured in agreement while lifting his glass to hide his face. “Well. Quite a shame, then, that we’ve obviously outgrown such silly games.”“Oh.” His face visibly falling, Prompto hid behind his wine glass as well. “Yeah. Obviously.”Noctis caught Gladio’s eye from across the room and cast him a smirk. “Oh yeah. Totally.”Grinning, Gladio held up the bottle before leaning over and holding it on the floor. “So, yeah, fuck it, I’m spinning this thing.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Dirty Letters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945036
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts), [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts), [nitohkousuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/gifts), [tenshinokorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshinokorin/gifts), [llamajoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamajoy/gifts).



Sunlight glittered on the water’s surface as it rippled gently from the breeze, the lake sitting as a quiet, shining jewel in the middle of a green, coniferous forest. The wind blew cool through the trees, comfortable when coupled with the sunlight and the otherwise generally pleasant weather.

“So, uh,” Prompto was the first to speak as the four men climbed out of the Regalia. “Ice fishing, huh?”

Groaning, Noctis slumped back against the car and let his bag drop to the ground. “It’s been a warm winter. So sue me.”

“Yeah, maybe if it turns out you control the weather or something.” Gladio was happy to rib Noctis while physically pulling him into a slightly less painful noogie. “Until then? We’ll just make fun of you.”

Keys jingled as Ignis searched his keychain for the appropriate label. “It isn’t the worst of situations, really.” He glanced up at the shining sun as he located the appropriate key. “The weather is quite pleasant, if not what we were expecting.” Grabbing both his bag and Noctis’, he turned away from the picturesque lake to climb the stairs to the cabin on its shore.

The cabin was a simple affair, made of stone and wood and thankfully boasting an electric generator in the back. It was both large for a cabin and small for a dwelling owned by the Lucian royal family, but the location more than made up for the cabin in the property value. It only took a moment of juggling luggage so Ignis could properly unlock the door and slip inside.

Gladio followed after, duffel bag slung over one shoulder as he went to survey their digs for the weekend. Prompto took the time to slap a friendly hand on Noctis’ shoulder and drag him back up from sitting on the Regalia’s back tire. “C’mon, bud. Let’s get you inside.” When the prince was slow to respond, he couldn’t help but rib him a bit more. “Maybe a swim will cheer you up?”

Noctis reared up and only just barely missed grabbing Prompto by the shoulder, the blond dancing away swiftly out of sheer instinct. “A swim, huh? Let’s see how you like a swim!” Prompto answered with a grin and a laugh, and the chase was on.

~

The lake cabin was outfitted with a generous galley kitchen, a decently-sized dining area, a large living room, and two bedrooms. One bedroom was furnished with a pair of bunk beds and a chest of drawers, while the second bedroom had a king bed so large it nearly filled the room entirely. Naturally, all the luggage was promptly dumped in the room with the bunk beds.

Between Gladio and Ignis, they were able to figure out the electrical system for the cabin, with Ignis deeming the battery low and charging Gladio to start the generator until it was at an acceptable level. The other two, once they realized there was no television set to hook their game system up to, escaped back outside to explore the lake.

Prompto had his camera with him, as always, and Noctis couldn’t help but smile to himself as Prompto found new angles to take pictures of water, trees, and even a few flocks of geese who seemed to be flying _back_ already. They were about halfway around the lake when a splash of water caught Noctis’ attention.

“Hey, I just thought of something.” Noctis walked over to the shore and squatted down, looking hard at the water’s surface.

“Yeah?” Prompto eventually answered, after snapping a few shots of a particularly odd-shaped rock. “What’s up?”

Noctis heard another splash and grinned. “Just because there’s no ice...doesn’t mean _I can’t fish_.”

Within fifteen minutes Noctis had his camp chair set up and his hook baited, and suddenly the trip seemed a whole lot brighter.

~

By the time Ignis had dinner ready, Noctis had only caught one bluegill, but he was happy all the same to hand it over to the chef to clean for a future meal. “It’s little, but it was there,” Noctis crowed as he washed his hands at the sink. “If I get lucky tomorrow, maybe we can have a feast for dinner.”

“I wish you all the luck a fisherman can have,” Ignis responded gracefully as he wrapped the fish and placed in the secondary refrigerator. He washed his own hands and joined the rest of the group at the dining table to gesture at the food he’d prepared. “For tonight, however, we have fried cutlets with rice, vegetables, salad -” He caught Noctis’ sulking eye at the other end of the table and smiled. “- _and_ a small selection of fried appetizers.”

Prompto gasped as he looked over the indicated tray. “Is that...calamari? Ooh, and cheese curds!”

“It’s a great spread, Iggy. As always.” Gladio gave him a grin before grabbing his bowl and getting first choice of the cutlets. “You spoil us, you know.”

Ignis sat back and watched as the others descended on the spread to take their pick of the offerings. “Yes,” he said with a faint smile. “I know.”

~

It took about half an hour until Noctis and Prompto got the fire properly going in the fireplace after dinner. The dishes were cleaned up and put away by the time they’d figured out how to get the tinder to light without the wind from the chimney blowing it out. Ignis and Gladio watched from twin armchairs as the younger men eventually grew the small fire into a larger one, enough to warm the cabin without needing any of the power-chugging heaters running.

Gladio brought out a bottle of wine which Ignis graciously uncorked and poured glasses for the four of them. Noctis and Prompto settled in on the love seat by the fire, each awkwardly holding their glasses and taking small sips before letting them sit in their hands indefinitely. Ignis and Gladio had already drained their glasses and refilled them again before the conversation started to flow once more.

“It’s almost a shame that Lady Lunafreya changed the date of her garden party,” Ignis remarked lightly as he glanced out the window. “With weather this warm, I’m certain it would have absolutely gorgeous.”

Laughing, Gladio took a sip of his wine and smirked over at Prompto and Noctis in the loveseat. “After last year, I’m surprised she’d invite us back again, ever.”

“Hey!” Noctis gestured threateningly with his glass, then took another tiny sip. “That wasn’t _entirely_ my fault now, was it?”

“Pretty sure it was.” Gladio pulled out his phone and tapped through to his message list, scrolling through the last year’s worth of conversations to find the one in question. “Let’s see...yeah. Yup. Totally your fault.”

Noctis grumbled into his wine glass. “I didn’t hear you complaining about it a year ago.”

“Trufax,” Prompto piped up. “Pretty sure you were too busy getting ridden to whine about it, Gladdy.”

Gladio laughed and shrugged as he put his phone away. “Can’t argue that.” He winked at Noctis as he took a long sip from his glass. “I won’t complain about a damn good fuck, that’s for sure.”

“A good fuck,” Ignis interjected with only a hint of derision, “that caused me quite a headache in explaining our sudden absence to the myriad of political allies who had also been in attendance.” He sipped at his wine before smiling in turn. “Well worth it, I believe.”

The four shared smiles for a moment before Noctis fell back into his sullen brooding from earlier in the day. “Still,” he sulked pointedly, “I’d been really set on this being a snow-cabin-getaway thing this weekend. Fishing, and snow, and hot chocolate...something different than the last couple of years, you know?”

“It’s not that far off! I mean, I’m still taking pictures,” Prompto continued while gesturing to each of them in turn. “You’re still fishing, Gladio’s reading, Ignis is cooking...there just isn’t. Y’know. Snow. Or ice.”

Noctis slid further down into the seat and mumbled something unintelligible. When Ignis cast a questioning look to Prompto, the blond readily relayed the message. “He said, ‘But maybe I wanted you all to warm me up.’”

“Ah, there it is.” Ignis took another sip, finishing his glass and reaching for the bottle in the same movement. Only a few drops remained, not even filling it halfway before the bottle was completely emptied. “I’d wondered exactly what it was in this ice fishing trip you’d been looking forward to.”

Shrugging, Noctis looked over at the fire. “Well, and the fishing too. And hot chocolate. You know.”

Gladio laughed, and gently plucked the bottle from Ignis’ hand. “Yeah, we do.” He swirled the bottle around, getting the last bits out into his own glass before holding it out on his knee like a trophy. “Hey. Noct.”

Noctis looked over with a bit of pout still remaining on his face. “Yeah…?”

Bouncing his knee with the bottle held on it, Gladio jerked his head towards it and grinned. “Remember? What was it...two years ago?”

There was a shared quiet moment of recollection. Then Ignis uttered a simple, “Ah,” before turning slightly pink and taking another sip of his wine. “Yes, two years is right, I believe.”

Prompto continued to stare for another moment, before his own memory hit him and he turned even pinker. “Oh! Right!” He took a sip of his wine out of nervousness more than actual desire for the alcohol. “When we played Spin the Bottle!”

Noctis grinned at the other three, remembering the sight of Ignis fitting Gladio’s giant cock down his throat while Prompto reamed him from behind. “Yeah. That was a good night.” He shifted slightly in his seat, making it obvious without saying anything that the memory was having a certain effect on his body.

“Mm.” Ignis murmured in agreement while lifting his glass to hide his face. “Well. Quite a shame, then, that we’ve obviously outgrown such silly games.”

“Oh.” His face visibly falling, Prompto hid behind his wine glass as well. “Yeah. Obviously.”

Noctis caught Gladio’s eye from across the room and cast him a smirk. “Oh yeah. Totally.”

Grinning, Gladio held up the bottle before leaning over and holding it on the floor. “So, yeah, fuck it, I’m spinning this thing.” He twisted the bottle quickly, letting go and letting it spin its way across the wooden floor. The fire crackled and popped as the bottle eventually slowed and pointed, quite specifically, at Ignis.

“Well then,” Ignis said with a smile as he lowered his glass. “I suppose the bottle has spoken.”

“Yup.” Gladio stood up, just enough to lean over and capture Ignis’ mouth with his own. Perhaps it was the wine, or the fire in the fireplace, but Ignis felt his face heat up at the feel of Gladio’s lips against his. The kiss ended just before Ignis was ready for it to end, and he found himself leaning up into empty space as the larger man pulled away and back to his own chair. “Your turn, Iggy.”

Ignis forced himself to find his composure before he stood up and walked over to the bottle and gave it a spin of his own. It traveled far less this time, but spun for much longer before eventually settling right at Noctis’ left elbow. “Your Highness,” Ignis said quietly as he moved over and took Noctis’ hand in his own. The prince’s hand was warm and flushed as much as his cheeks.

“Specs,” Noctis answered, just before Ignis leaned in and took the kiss for himself. His tongue darted out to run the rim of Noctis’ lips, dancing briefly into the younger man’s mouth before he pulled away to leave him wanting as much as Gladio had just done to him. Sure enough, Noctis’ eyes were glassy, his breath quick as Ignis returned to his seat, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Noctis wasn’t the only one affected by Ignis’ steamy kiss. Fidgeting in his seat beside his prince, Prompto couldn’t stop himself from interrupting as Noctis got up to spin the bottle for himself. “What if-” he blurted out, then caught himself, before resolving to finish the thought out loud. “What if...we added something more to this? Than just kissing?”

Grinning, Gladio finished his glass and put it down on the nearby endtable. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Yeah, like, Truth or Dare again?” Noctis was clearly skeptical at the idea.

Prompto was undeterred. “No, like...have you guys ever played Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

Chuckling, Gladio leaned back in his chair. “Oh yeah. Loads of times.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Have you now?”

“Yeah, back in school. I’d get invited to these parties and...” Gladio looked over and saw the strained look stretched across Ignis’ face and let his words strategically trail off before clearing his throat. “Anyway. Got rules for this, Prom?”

Thankfully oblivious to the exchange, Prompto charged ahead with his proposed ruleset. “So, first time you spin a person, kiss. Second time, also a kiss.”

Noctis was the first to interrupt. “What if we spin them back? Like, if Ignis got Gladio just then?”

“That counts,” Prompto clarified with a nod. “That would’ve been two times. So, at the third time-” He paused as Ignis gave a soft chuckle. “-at the third time, those two get seven minutes in heaven.”

“And where is heaven? The bedroom?” Ignis motioned towards the door in question.

Clucking his tongue suggestively, Gladio gestured in a way just short of lewd. “Hey, anywhere can be heaven if you do it right.”

Surprisingly, it was Noctis who steered the conversation back on track. “So what happens at the end of the seven minutes, then?”

Prompto shrugged. “Well, uh...I mean, then the time’s over? And...the game keeps going, I guess?”

Finishing his glass, Ignis tsked as he placed his glass on the table beside Gladio’s. “I suppose we can work from that.” He leaned back in his set before gesturing towards Noctis. “Well then, Noct, I believe you are the next to spin.”

Smirking, Noctis climbed down and gave the bottle a good twist. It spun a few feet across the floor before settling its point at Gladio. “C’mere and gimme a kiss,” the larger man said with a grin as he patted his leg.

Noctis was all too happy to comply, making sure to straddle Gladio’s proffered leg as seductively as possible before leaning down and giving him a nipping kiss. It ended before Gladio could think to put his hand on Noctis’ hip and keep him in close, and soon enough Noctis was back on the loveseat, handing the bottle to Prompto.

The next spin saw the blond perched on the arm of Ignis’ chair, leaning in for a surprisingly chaste kiss. Gladio’s next spin sent him back over towards Noctis, nudging Prompto out of the way just enough so he could get his knee carefully between the prince’s legs, pressing firmly against the prominent hardness as he slid his tongue fully into Noctis’ mouth.

That kiss lasted nearly half a minute, with Prompto sneaking a feel of Gladio’s magnificent leather-covered ass just before the larger man pulled away with a knowing grin. “Wait your turn, blondie.”

Prompto pouted again, but it only lasted a moment before Ignis’ spin pointed right at his feet. While Ignis refrained from fully climbing into the blond’s lap, he prefaced the kiss with a few nips at that freckled throat before claiming Prompto’s mouth in a heated kiss. Noctis only barely waited for Ignis to walk back to his chair before he was spinning the bottle again, sending it careening across the floor in his eagerness.

Somehow it managed to miss hitting anything, instead landing with its point squarely aimed at none other than Gladio. “That’s three,” Noctis said before licking his suddenly-dry lips. He reached down and grabbed his wine glass, downing the alcohol in a single gulp so he wouldn’t have to actually taste it. “Let’s do this.”

Chuckling, Gladio was the first to stand up, then politely waited for Noctis to lead their way into the bedroom. Ignis trailed behind, setting a timer on his phone that he displayed to the other two as they entered the room.

“Seven minutes,” he informed them, smirking at Gladio’s wolfish grin. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door shut behind them. “Starting...now.”

The numbers started to tick down on his phone, which he tucked away in his pocket before turning back towards Prompto. He was well aware that the boy hadn’t been drinking as much as the rest of them, and he worried for a moment that Prompto might be feeling somewhat left out of festivities. His worries, however, were unfounded – the blond swiftly moved over to the door, kneeling on the floor and holding his ear up to the crack in an attempt to hear the goings-on inside.

“Mm, is that how it is?” Ignis murmured, more to himself than to Prompto.

“H-hey, can you blame me? They’re really hot together.” A pink flush spread across his cheeks, and Ignis certainly couldn’t argue the statement. “You’ve got a timer going, right?”

Ignis moved to circle behind Prompto as he nodded in agreement. “Of course,” he said, and was amused as the blond took that as license to go back to his eavesdropping. Smiling, he lowered himself to the floor and slid up behind Prompto, engulfing the smaller man’s body with his own. “Still. Don’t you think there are better ways to spend that time…?”

Prompto gasped softly as Ignis moved in to brush his lips across the freckled neck once more. Despite his relatively low engagement during the game, he had obviously not been unaffected by its events. Emboldened by the sound, Ignis parted his lips to gently bite and suck a small, dark mark into the skin of Prompto’s neck.

“Ig...Ignis...” Prompto’s voice broke as his breath came in heavy pants. For a moment he moved away from the door, pressing back into Ignis’ embrace as he ran a hand up and down the other man’s leg. Ignis rewarded him with a nibble at his earlobe, followed by a nuzzle that turned into a slow stripe of kisses back down the blond’s neck.

“Shhh,” Ignis hushed him softly, before reaching around to slide a hand under the hem of Prompto’s shirt. “You don’t want to distract them, do you?” As if on cue, Noctis cried out on the other side of the door. It was short and sudden, then trailed off into what was unmistakably a wanton moan. Prompto echoed the moan himself, grabbing onto the doorframe for support as he continued to lean back into Ignis’ touch.

The advisor continued to whisper in Prompto’s ear, punctuating his sentences with nips and nibbles at the tender flesh. “I imagine...that was Gladio pinning Noct down on the bed. Hard. Leaning in and biting at his neck.” He mirrored the words with his mouth, biting lightly just at the curve of Prompto’s neck. The blond almost cried out again, until Ignis moved his free hand up to wrap gently over his mouth. He waited a moment, carefully gauging Prompto’s reaction, until a soft, heady moan gave him all the permission he needed to continue.

“Gladio’s unfastened Noct’s pants at this point...not off quite yet, but our prince is practically jelly in his hands.” Prompto shuddered against Ignis as the older man trailed his fingers down the blond’s chest to rest at the top of his fly. “Noct, of course, is between giving in entirely and wanting to fight Gladio for control.” He deftly opened the zipper and slid his hand inside, deliberately brushing against Prompto’s erection as he freed it from the confines of those skinny jeans.

Lips moved against his hand soundlessly, and Ignis tentatively moved his hand so Prompto could speak. “Maybe,” he whispered, his voice well beyond shaky and fully betraying his current lack of composure. “But he’ll let Gladio win. He likes that way too much.”

Ignis smiled against Prompto’s neck. “Agreed,” he answered, then curled his fingers back over Prompto’s lips. “He’ll be half naked at this point, shirt riding up and showing his chest as his lower half is completely exposed.” He wrapped his traveling hand fully around Prompto’s erection, relishing the moan that heated his other hand. While he couldn’t see to be sure, he had a good feeling Prompto could no longer keep his eyes open, preferring to instead let his head fall back and succumb to the slow and steady strokes Ignis was giving him.

There was a sound from the other room, something that was likely a loud grunt from Gladio, followed by the squeaking of bedsprings and an unintelligible taunt. “He’s asking for it now,” Ignis supplied as he continued his steady pace with Prompto’s cock. “Teasing him, testing him. Trying to get him to cave first.”

Prompto whimpered, a high-pitched noise that was only just barely muffled by Ignis’ hand. Prompto’s own hand was knotted up in the fabric of Ignis’ pants, gripping hard as the advisor continued to work him in an almost tortuous way. Curious, Ignis moved his fingers away from Prompto’s mouth, savoring the desperate pants for a few seconds before he pushed one finger between the parted lips. The blond moaned again, slightly louder, as another moan echoed from inside the bedroom.

There was a faint buzzing at that moment from Ignis’ back pocket. He smiled against Prompto’s neck and pulled his upper hand away to silence the alarm. His other hand continued to work Prompto’s shaft, keeping him fully contained as his free hand reached up and quietly pushed open the door.

The sight that greeted them was of Gladio, pants down to his knees, leaning over Noctis as he lay squirming on the bed. Neither of them noticed the door opening at first, and after a moment it became apparent that Gladio had at least two fingers firmly inside of his prince. Eventually Noctis opened his eyes, however, and after a moment of focusing he realized that their time was apparently up.

“Heh,” he laughed weakly as he saw Prompto splayed out in the doorway. “Looks like we weren’t the only ones having fun.”

Gladio didn’t even look over his shoulder before responding. “Guess they should get in here and join us, then.” He followed that up with a curl of his fingers that caused Noctis to moan and squirm on the bed once more, which Prompto swiftly echoed.

“Guess we should,” Ignis murmured more to Prompto than Gladio. Peeling his hand from around Prompto’s cock, he instead moved his whole arm under the blond’s legs and adjusted his position until he was able to pick the smaller man up and move him to the thankfully-nearby bed. Prompto scrambled back along the coverlet, making sure he was right by Noctis’ side as Ignis climbed up to join the rest of them.

Smiling through his desire, Noctis reached out and clasped Prompto’s hand as Ignis finished removing the tightly-fit jeans. “I guess seven minutes isn’t very long,” he mused out loud. Gladio moved his hand again at that point and his eyes fluttered as he groaned. “Maybe we should have done fifteen.”

Prompto couldn’t help but grin back at Noctis, even as Ignis disrobed until his own erection was bobbing free between his legs. “What, and miss all the fun? No way.” He shuddered as Ignis leaned down to bite a gentle trail of marks along his stomach, stopping just short of his twitching cock. “Seven minutes was just the right amount of heaven.”

“Oh yeah?” Gladio’s tone was fairly genial as he pulled his fingers from his protesting prince. “You saying that this _isn’t_ heaven anymore?” He tossed a small bottle of lube to Ignis, who promptly went about preparing his blond partner. “Cuz I would definitely argue that.”

“Guy’s got a point, Prom.” Noctis shivered against the coverlet, more out of need than any sort of chill in the air. He watched both Gladio and Ignis prepare themselves and licked his lips in anticipation. “Seems like heaven to me.”

Ignis put the bottle to the side and looked over to give Gladio a wink. As if on cue, they each lined themselves up with their partners and slowly pushed inside, taking time to savor the wanton whines and moans as they gradually filled the two younger men.

“Heaven...” Prompto groaned as he felt Ignis seat fully inside of him. His dick was throbbing from the earlier attention and he could tell Noctis was just as close to the edge as he was. He squeezed Noctis’ hand, and smiled at the squeeze he got in return. “Heaven is absolutely a good fucking.”

Ignis took hold of Prompto’s free hand, while Gladio held Noctis’ legs firmly in the air, and the two settled into a common rhythm of thrusts. There was an occasional pause for Ignis to lean in for a kiss, or for Gladio to nip at the inside of Noctis’ knee, but soon they all fell further to their desires and spiraled into a frenzy of thrusts and groans and eventually babbled requests for release.

Noctis came first, emptying onto his chest as he squeezed Prompto’s fingers together in his ecstasy. Ignis followed a moment later, locked tightly inside Prompto as his eyes fluttered shut and he silently moaned his truest feelings for the other three on the bed. Gladio took a few more thrusts, taking full advantage of Noctis’ spasms to bring him the rest of the way over the edge. As Gladio exhaled and pulled back from bending Noctis in half, Prompto finally joined the rest of them and shouted his rapture as he emptied himself on his own stomach.

What followed in the next several minutes was a slow scramble to find tissues, a half-assed attempt at cleaning up, and various muttered curses as they eventually settled into a jumble of arms and legs and general contentment. It was only a few minutes more before Gladio was snoring softly, with Noctis draped over both him and Prompto as Ignis’ fingers drifted lazily through his hair.

“Sooooo...” Noctis said eventually as he looked back out towards the door. There was no indication of movement, but he figured that was less important than his current thought. “Who’s up for hot chocolate?”


End file.
